I'm not gay !
by Willyy
Summary: Traduction de l'histoire de Sanshine7. Harry revient pour sa sixième année et découvre que tout le monde pense qu'il est gay ... Mais il ne l'est pas. Vraiment ! Il ne l'est pas ! Une série de drabbles en quelque sorte ...
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est ma toute première traduction.

J'ai lu cette histoire de Sanshine7 en me disant « Bon allez, je lis un chapitre et j'arrête ! » et je n'ai pas pu arrêter. Elle m'a bien fait rire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture !

...

C'était le 1er septembre et Harry était excité de retourner à Poudlard après un été sans nouvelles du monde magique.

Les Dursley avaient été très sévère cette année et n'avaient pas permis à Harry d'envoyer ou de recevoir de hiboux. Il n'avait donc pas pu recevoir la gazette du sorcier ou communiquer directement avec Ron. Il avait tout de même réussi à téléphoner discrètement quelques fois à Hermione.

Harry ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre pour cette sixième année et était pressé de revoir ses amis.

Il traversa le mur de brique protégeant l'entrée de la voix 9 ¾.

« Harry ! » l'appela aussitôt Hermione Granger, la voix légèrement hurlante.

Il se retourna et la vit en compagnie de Ron Weasley, tout deux tournés dans sa direction. Il sourit.

« Hey Ron, Mione ! Comment c'est passé vos vacances ? » les interrogea-il.

« Elles étaient .. intéressantes. » murmura Hermione. Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Est ce qu'il c'est passé quelque chose cet été ? En rapport avec Voldemort ? » demanda-il. Ron frissonna à ce nom faisant lever au ciel les yeux de ses deux amis.

« Oh ! Non, non ! .. J'avais oubliée que tu n'as pas pu lire la gazette cet été. Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut qu'on te dise... » murmura-elle.

« Hermione, il c'est passé quelque chose ? Rita Skeeter à encore écrit des choses stupides sur moi ? » grogna Harry.

« En fait, ton secret à été révélé. » lui dit Hermione. Harry fronça les sourcils, confus.

« Mon secret ? Quel secret ? » demanda impatiemment Harry.

« Que tu es gay ! » lui dit Hermione, comme si c'était une évidence.

...

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver rapidement. Les commentaires sont toujours appréciés ! =)


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tout ceux qui ont posté une review, à tout les follows et à tout ceux qui ont lu cette histoire tout simplement ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.

...

« Je suis quoi ? » s'étrangla Harry, choqué. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard avant que Ron ne se mette à parler, l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

« C'est cool, on te soutient.. » dit-il, se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre.

« Je ne suis pas gay ! » balbutia Harry. Ron et Hermione se jetèrent un regard entendu qui rendit Harry nerveux et énervé.

« Tu n'as plus à le nier maintenant Harry. On est au courant, tout le monde est au courant. » lui décréta Hermione.

Harry sentit son œil gauche tressauté légèrement, un tic nerveux qu'il avait rarement. La dernière fois que ça lui été arriver, c'était à la mort de Sirius. Ses amis ne semblèrent même pas le remarquer, Hermione continuait de parler sans y faire attention.

« Tu n'as plus besoin de le cacher. On sait que tu es gay et en couple avec Mal-Drago. » lui dit Hermione.

« QUOI ? » s'écria Harry, sentant son œil tressauté rageusement. Hermione tressaillit sous son regard et lui tendit un exemplaire du journal.

Harry lui prit des mains, légèrement tremblant de rage contenue.

Il le déplia, se préparant mentalement à lire l'article haut en couleurs qui s'étalait sous ses yeux, proclamant : « Harry Potter - Le garçon qui à survécu- gay ! ».


	3. Chapter 3

Merci tout le monde pour vos commentaire, et merci Sanshine7 de faire autant de publicité pour cette traduction.

Lore : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plairas même s'il est toujours aussi court. =D

...

Harry Potter – Le garçon qui à survécu – gay !

Par Rita Skeeter

Harry James Potter, tristement connu comme étant le garçon qui à survécu est, selon les mots d'une source anonyme, « gay comme un phoque ».

La source, qui préfére restée anonyme, nous a également fait par de la relation de Mr Potter avec son soi-disant rival, Drago Lucius Malefoy.

Il semble que les deux rivaux aillent réussi à surmonter leur rivalité de cour de récrée et entretiennent une relation secrète depuis maintenant quelques mois.

Lorsqu'on lui a demander, Mr Malefoy nous a répondu « Au moins, maintenant nous ne devons plus faire semblant et nous cacher. »

Aucun commentaire n'a encore été donné du coté de Mr Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry resta sans voix devant le journal. En dessous de l'article, il y avait une photo de lui et Malefoy en train de se crier dessus. Elle avait probablement été prise par Colin Crivey sans qu'ils ne le remarque.

Harry avait l'irrésistible envie de frapper quelque chose alors qu'il parcourait l'article des yeux une deuxième fois. On pouvait voir ses yeux se plisser de plus en plus tout au long de sa lecture . A la fin, il froissa le journal entre ses mains.

« Malefoy ! » grogna-il. Ne se souciant pas de dire à ses amis où il allait, il monta dans le train dans l'idée de dire deux mots au blondinet. Il avait laissé ses bagages sur le quai mais il savait que ses amis les monteraient pour lui.

Après quelques minutes de recherche intensive, il le trouva finalement en plein conversation avec Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini. Il se précipita à l'intérieur de la cabine, ne remarquant pas les amis du blond. Il le saisi par la chemise, le tirant à lui de telle sorte que le blond se retrouva à quelques centimètres de ses yeux.

« _Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?_ » siffla Harry entre ses dents. Il ne remarqua pas Pansy et Blaise se carapater discrètement, ni qu'ils que tout les yeux étaient fixés sur eux.


	5. Chapter 5

Malefoy le regardait calmement, semblant presque ennuyé par la situation.

« Lâche Moi » lui dit-il simplement, le regard moqueur.

Après un moment, Harry relâcha violemment la chemise de Malefoy, s'insultant intérieurement.

« Eh bien ? » demanda Malefoy sans bouger. Il épousseta légèrement sa chemise pour en enlever les plis. Harry leva les yeux au ciel d'impatience tandis que Malefoy tirait sa baguette pour jeter un sort de silence autour d'eux afin de ne pas être entendus, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Puis il se redressa, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. » lui dit le blond.


	6. Chapter 6

Lore: Merci pour cette review . Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire plait autant qu'elle m'a plu. J'espère que cette suite te plairas tout autant.

Et merci à toutes les autres reviews, les nouveaux abonnés et tout ceux qui aiment et lisent cette histoire. =D

...

« Quoi ? » fit Harry, surpris par ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Malefoy se hâta de lui expliquer.

« Mon père veut que j'aie la marque des ténèbres et tu étais mon seul moyen pour y échapper. Je n'avais pas le choix ! J'ai dis la première chose qui me passait par la tête quand il me l'a ordonné, que je sortais avec quelqu'un de l'ordre du Phœnix et que du coup je ne pouvais pas être mangemort. Une excuse bidon, je sais ! Mon père ne me croyait pas non plus, et il continue de le faire. Il m'a demandé avec qui et je savais que n'importe quel nom ne marcherait pas alors j'ai donner le tien. Bien sûr, il était carrément choqué, il en à même tourné de l'œil une ou deux fois. Mais il persistait à penser que c'était faux. J'ai dû employer les grands moyens, je nous ai vendu à Rita Skeeter, qui était plus que ravie d'obtenir un tel ragot. Mais maintenant j'ai besoin de ton aide. » m 'expliqua-il.


	7. Chapter 7

Après un si long discourt, Harry avait les yeux fixés sur le blond.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que je vais t'aider ? » lui demanda-il finalement. Le serpentard lui sourit.

« Parce que tu n'as pas le choix bien sûr!Qui penses-tu qu'on va croire ? Le pauvre garçon, souffrant d'être partagé entre sa famille et son amour ? Ou celui qui n'arrive pas à sortir du déni ? »

Malefoy lui sourit malicieusement tandis qu'Harry roulait des yeux.

« Eh bien, mes amis me croiront et m'aideront à révéler la vérité à ton sujet. » lui dit Harry.

« Oh, tu ne le fera pas. » lui assura Malefoy, un sourire franc au visage.

« Et pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? » voulu savoir Harry.

« A cause de ton stupide coté gryffondorien. Si tu dit la vérité, je serais obligé de devenir un mangemort ou d'être tué pour avoir tenté d'échapper à mon destin. »

Malefoy marquait un point. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire marqué. Foutu soi son coté gryffondorien ! Se flagella mentalement Harry, gémissant de frustration.

« Très bien. Mais attention Malefoy ! Si tu tente quoi que ce soit, je te jetterais un sort dont tu te rappellera pendant plusieurs semaines. » le menaça-il, se tournant pour sortir.

Malefoy enleva le sort de silence autour d'eux.

« Ok, à plus tard mon amour ! » l'interpella Malefoy après qu'il soit parti, parlant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Harry s'arrêta pour jeter un maléfice cuisant au blond.

« Aie » perçu-il derrière lui alors qu'il continuait son chemin, un sourire aux lèvres.


	8. Chapter 8

Michuni : Merci pour ta review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Comme tu vois je t'ai écouté ! ;) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plairas.

Merci à tout les petits nouveaux et tout les anciens, vous êtes extra ! =D Bonne lecture.

...

Harry était en effervescence. Ce foutu Malefoy l'avait piégé et maintenant tous pensaient qu'il était gay et qu'il sortait avec Malefoy. Tout le monde ! Même ses amis ne le croyaient pas, peu importe combien de fois il leurs avait dit qu'il n'était pas gay, bon sang !

Il était assis dans un compartiment, regardant par la fenêtre tandis que ses amis en face de lui parlaient de choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir, ne les écoutant pas.

« Hey, Harry ! » entendit-il une voix terriblement familière l'appeler de la porte de la cabine. Il se retourna et vit Malefoy appuyé nonchalamment contre la porte.

Harry leva sa baguette vers le blond qui haussa élégamment un sourcil, souriant au gryffondor en colère.

«Harry, tu continue à nier qu'on est ensemble ? » demanda-il.

« Harry, c'est pas cool ! » le réprimanda Hermione. Harry se retourna vers elle abasourdit, quittant Malefoy des yeux.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Mione, je ne suis pas gay ! » dit-il en haussant le ton.

Malefoy s'assit dans le siège à coté de lui. Le mouvement le fit se retourner brusquement pour regarder le blond. Il le trouva assis beaucoup trop proche à son goût. Ron remua inconfortablement dans son siège, voulant clairement être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici. Hermione se sourit à elle-même, emmenant Ron derrière elle.

« Bien, on va vous laissez seuls. » rit-elle tandis qu'ils s'en allaient. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls, la porte se refermant derrière les deux autres.


	9. Chapter 9

« D'accord Malefoy, qu'est ce que tu veux ? » grogna Harry.

« On doit discuter de ça entre nous. » lui dit-il, marquant un point.

« Il n'y a pas d'entre nous, je ne vais pas rentrer dans ton jeu. » lui dit Harry « Invente juste une histoire comme quoi on a rompu ou n'importe quoi, je ne veux rien savoir. » proposa-il.

« Ça ne m'aiderais pas beaucoup et tu serais encore considéré comme gay. » lui dit Malefoy.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu proposes ? » demanda Harry.

« Je suggère que nous agissions comme un couple. » dit Malefoy « Si tu y penses, je suis en train de t'aider à sortir du placard comme ça. » lui sourit Malefoy.

«_ Je ne suis pas gay !_ » grogna Harry.

« On verra ! » lui lança Malefoy. Il se mit à rire, quittant le compartiment. Harry était tellement énervé qu'il shoota dans la valise d'Hermione, lui provoquant une vive douleur au doigt de pied.

« Putain ! » jura-il. Cette année ne semblait plus aussi idyllique qu'il ne l'avait espéré...


	10. Chapter 10

Désolée pour cette (trop) longue attente. J'avais des examens à passer et Orange a pas mal merdé avec ma ligne. J'essayerais de reposter plus régulièrement par la suite. Bonne lecture !

…...

« Passe moi le jus de citrouille s'te plais Ron ! » demanda Harry à son ami roux en se matin du 2 septembre . Harry se plongea dans la contemplation du verre que venait de lui tendre Ron.

« Bonjour Harry, Weasley, Granger... » entendit-il dire la voix de Malefoy, lui faisant renverser le contenu de son verre. Heureusement, grâce aux réflexes d'Hermione, rien ne fut aspergé. Il gémit et se retourna pour faire face au sourire moqueur du Serpentard.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux Malefoy ? » demanda Harry, exaspéré.

« Quoi ? On ne peut plus prendre le petit déjeuner avec son petit-ami maintenant ? » Malefoy lui lança un sourire innocent mais le gryffondor n'allait pas fondre pour si peu.

« Pour la dernière _putain_ de fois Malefoy, je ne suis pas ton _putain_ de copain et je ne suis pas un _putain _de gay ! » jura Harry.

« Maintenant vas t'en avant que je ne te jette un sort. Encore une fois ! » le menaça Harry.

Malefoy l'ignora et s'assit à coté de lui, lui piquant un peu de bacon dans son assiette.

Harry gémit, se frappant la tête sur la table.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ? » soupira-il.

« Hey, c'est ma phrase ! » entendit-il Neville dire. Et il ne pût s'empêcher de glousser.


	11. Chapter 11

Comme je suis gentille, ou du moins pas trop méchante je vous en met deux à la suite. Bonne lecture !

…...

« Donc il va toujours s'asseoir avec nous maintenant ? » demanda Ron en lui désignant Malefoy.

« Non » lui répondit Harry alors qu'en même temps Malefoy répondait « Oui ». Ils se jaugèrent du regard, tout deux voulant plier l'autre à sa décision.

« Non »

« Oui »

«Non »

« Oui »

« Non Malefoy, tu ne t'assiéras pas avec nous. Vas t'asseoir à ta table. »

« Tu veux venir t'asseoir à la mienne alors ? »

« Non »

« Alors je suppose que je vais devoir rester avec vous dans ce cas. »

Harry se mit à soupirer.

« Tu me rends fou ! » craqua-il finalement en sortant aussitôt de la salle, Malefoy sur ses talons.

« Je dois m'asseoir avec toi vu qu'on est censé sortir ensemble tu sais. » mentionna Malefoy.

« Dit à tout le monde qu'on s'est disputés, j'en ai rien à faire. Juste laisse-moi tranquille. » soupira Harry.

« Et on doit faire d'autres choses ensemble, si on veux que les gens pensent qu'on sort vraiment ensemble. » continua Malefoy, imperturbable. Harry s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face. Son œil s'était remit à tressauter.

« Comme quoi ? » demanda-il. Il vit les joues de Malefoy rosir légèrement et se senti soudain un peu nerveux de connaître la réponse.

« Avoir un rencard, agir comme des amoureux, s'embrasser.. Tu sais, des trucs dans le genre. » rougit Malefoy.

« Hors de question ! Je te l'ai dit Malefoy, je ne suis pas gay ! » protesta Harry.

« Il y a un moyen facile de le savoir, tu sais. » mentionna nonchalamment Malefoy.

« Lequel exactement ? » Harry haussa un sourcil, attendant une explication mais il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à cette réponse.

Malefoy l'attrapa par son écharpe à l'effigie de Gryffondor et le tira à lui pour le forcé à l'embrasser.


End file.
